Falling
by Tris Lupin
Summary: Ao chegar em Hope Valley, Nathan Grant estava pronto para enfrentar os desafios da vida na fronteira. Entretanto, o novo mountie jamais imaginou que seu maior obstáculo seria lidar com o próprio coração.


_N/A: __Olá, gente!_

_Essa é uma one simples, que estava na minha mente desde a season finale da sexta temporada de WCTH. Aqui, narro a minha versão do POV do Nathan após ele ter visto Elizabeth e Lucas juntos - meu coração se partiu junto com o dele. __Não é uma songfic, mas enquanto escrevia, não parei de ouvir Falling - Oh Gravity #ficadica. _

_When Calls the Heart não me pertence, e sim à Janette Oke, Hallmark Channel e cia. É apenas uma fic sem fins lucrativos, de fã para fã._

* * *

Estou me sentindo um idiota. Um completo idiota.

É claro que Elizabeth Thorthon o escolheria.

Gentil, jovial e atencioso, Lucas Bouchard é um verdaeiro mestre na arte da sedução. Eu, por outro lado, sou apenas uma sombra do finado marido que ela ainda não esqueceu.

Chego à delegacia e o silêncio é a minha companhia. Hoje nem o sorriso de Ally poderá me confortar, já que ela se divertindo na casa de Opal. Sorrio ao pensar que a minha menina finalmente está fazendo amigos. Assim, ela não terá o mesmo destino que o meu: a solidão de uma cela fria.

Abro a última gaveta da minha escrivaninha e encontro uma garrafa de uísque. Não costumo beber, mas considerando que estou sozinho e Hope Valley estará em paz pelas próximas horas, resolvo abri-la.

A bebida queima minha garganta e amortece minha dor por alguns segundos. Para minha desgraça, as feições de Elizabeth sorrindo para Bouchard não saem da minha mente. Maldita hora que decidi vir para este lugar, digo a mim mesmo num sussurro, sentando em minha velha cadeira.

Quando tive ciência de que seria transferido para Hope Valley, trouxe comigo a promessa de que não seria removido pelos próximos cinco anos. Ou seja, minhas preocupações com Ally e sua dificuldade em criar raízes por conta de nossas inúmeras mudanças cessariam por um longo tempo. Finalmente, minha filha teria um lugar para chamar de _lar_.

No entanto, eu igualmente sabia das dificuldades que me aguardavam naquela cidade apenas pelo fato de ser o sucessor de um dos melhores _mounties_ que o país já conhecera. Ainda assim, eu estava confiante de que, ao longo do tempo, também deixaria meu legado na comunidade.

A única coisa para qual eu não estava preparado para enfrentar na fronteira era lidar com o amor. E ele pregou uma de suas peças no momento em que pus os olhos em Elizabeth Thorthon.

Lembro com nitidez de quando ela chegou à delegacia para se apresentar, num misto de ansiedade e receio. Momentos depois, fui surpreendido por sua extrema gentileza ao me confidenciar a respeito de suas dificuldades ao chegar em Hope Valley e de como aprendera a amar a cidade em pouco tempo.

Além de bonita, Elizabeth irradiava luz e bondade. Era praticamente o coração daquele vilarejo da fronteira. Dali em diante, me dei conta de que não seria imune àquela mulher e duvido que algum homem na face da Terra consiga tal proeza.

E justamente por tais razões que eu deveria ter arrancado esses devaneios da minha mente. Eu sabia que as chances de ter algo concreto com a bela professora eram escassas, para não dizer inexistentes. Era nítido que suas afeições estavam unicamente voltadas para seus alunos e seu amado filho. No entanto, Bouchard não é homem que desiste de seus objetivos. E não demorou muito para que eu percebesse que ele também a queria.

Mesmo com os sentidos um pouco alterados pela bebida, ouço passos em direção à delegacia.

\- Por que foi embora tão cedo? - Bill questionou sem rodeios, como de costume.

\- Alguém tem que estar alerta. Mounties não podem se dar ao luxo de ficar longe de seu posto por muito tempo. - respondi, numa tentativa de desconversar.

Percebo que falhei miseravelmente. Droga, nunca fui bom com mentiras.

Ele puxa uma cadeira e me analisa.

\- Desde quando?

Engulo em seco, porque sei onde ele quer chegar.

\- O quê? - me faço de desentendido, fitando a garrafa.

Avery dá uma risada seca.

\- Entendi. Mas mesmo assim você poderia ter ficado. Ela perguntou por você.

Sinto meu coração saltar.

\- O que ela disse? - exclamo, esperançoso.

\- Que te procurou pelo salão e achou que você tinha ido embora - ele continuou, me pedindo um copo - Só para constar, estou falando da Fiona.

Não consigo disfarçar a decepção. Talvez por isso Bill soltou uma gargalhada.

\- Estou brincando, Nate. É óbvio que estou falando da Elizabeth.

Me sinto mais uma vez vencido naquela noite.

\- É tão visível assim? - me rendo, amuado.

\- É claro que não. Sei disso desde sempre e porque sou um investigador, meu caro. E você sabe, homens se conhecem. Dizem que as mulheres tem a mesma intuição entre elas, mas tenho as minhas dúvidas - ele completa, virando um drinque rapidamente sem exprimir qualquer reação.

A explosão vem em seguida.

\- E então, o que você vai fazer?

Dou um murro na mesa, inconformado e ao mesmo tempo, liberto pelo poder do álcool.

\- Inferno, Bill! O que você quer que eu faça? - Digo inconformado e começo a andar pela delegacia.

Ele apertou os olhos e franziu a testa.

\- O que um homem faz quando ama verdadeiramente uma mulher: lutar por ela.

É a minha vez de soltar uma gargalhada.

\- Não conhecia esse seu dom para piadas, Avery. É óbvio que ela não quer nada comigo - digo, fazendo menção para alcançar o uísque, mas em vão. Em seguida, ouço o estilhaçar da garrafa sobre a parede.

Subitamente, Bill agarra minha farda e me lança um olhar fulminante.

\- Vou falar uma única vez, Grant. Jack Thorthon era muito mais que um amigo para mim. A partir de hoje, minha maior missão é ajudar a criar o filho dele. Elizabeth é uma mulher forte e sabe muito bem se cuidar, mas ainda é jovem e um dia, cedo ou tarde, voltará a amar - Ele me solta, mas continua falando - Sei que você é um homem digno dela, portanto, não desista. Eu não estaria te dizendo isso se não percebesse que você tem chances.

E quando conseguir conquista-la - ele volta a me encarar, com os olhos brilhando de raiva e emoção - a ame mais do que a própria vida. Para o seu próprio bem, não queira me ter como inimigo. Fui claro?

Apenas assinto com a cabeça, ainda atordoado com as duras palavras que acabo de ouvir.

\- Agora, suma da minha frente e cure essa maldita ressaca. Seja um bom exemplo para o meu afilhado. - finaliza ele, batendo a porta da Delegacia.

Vou para a minha cela e ao deitar na cama, sequer consigo fechar os olhos. Será que Bill estava certo? Seria possível que Elizabeth também sentisse algo por mim, mesmo sendo um _mountie_? Para descobrir, me restava apenas uma única opção: tentar. E a partir de amanhã, era exatamente o que eu iria fazer.

* * *

_N/A: Era isso, gente. Espero que tenham gostado. Tem mais algum #TeamNathan por aí? Quero as opiniões de vocês!_

_Um grande beijo e até a próxima!_

_Tris._


End file.
